


09:17

by NewBeginnings



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: Спецквест [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Суббота, 09:17 в переложении на соулмейт!AU, где родственную душу узнаешь после первого поцелуя.





	09:17

Когда Лука просыпается, ему тепло.

В комнате светло и слегка душно, но кажется, что он вот-вот вновь уснет, так что стряхивать сон, чтобы открыть окно, нет смысла. Он и не понимает сначала, почему проснулся. 

А через несколько мгновений чувствует тепло чужого тела позади, а потом вспоминает вчерашний вечер — и, как только вспоминает, не может не повернуться. Сна уже ни в одном глазу. Он медленно двигается, опасаясь разбудить, и смотрит. 

Элиотт лежит на боку. У него расслабленное лицо и взлохмаченные волосы, и он выглядит невероятно расслабленно. И так, как будто именно здесь ему и место.

Лука чувствует, как ускоряется сердцебиение. Он почти боится поверить глазам, так что, неловко вытащив руку из-под одеяла, легонько касается пряди волос Элиотта и поправляет ее...

Настоящий. Рядом.

...И Элиотт в тот же момент открывает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом. Осмысленным и совсем не сонным.

Лука от неожиданности отдергивает руку, но Элиотт ловит ее и накрывает своей, прижимая к постели, и от одного прикосновения у Луки по коже снова пробегают разряды. Совсем как вчера — когда они только-только соприкоснулись губами, он почувствовал это удивительное жжение, будоражащее и одновременно успокаивающее. Знак, что все наконец-то встало на свои места.

Доказательство, что они родственные души.

Губы сами расплываются в улыбке. 

— Привет, — шепчет он. Снова касается волос Элиотта, теперь запуская в них пальцы, взъерошивает и _чувствует_. Все еще сложно поверить, что Элиотт проснулся рядом с ним. — Давно не спишь?

— Не очень, — тоже шепотом отвечает Элиотт. — Ты сопишь.

Лука издает нервный смешок.

— Прости? — он не знает, что сказать.

Элиотт улыбается. Придвигается совсем близко и легонько трется носом о нос Луки.

— Сердце колотилось, и я не мог уснуть, — добавляет он. 

Лука неосознанно тянется рукой к груди Элиотта, кладет ладонь сверху. 

— И правда, колотится.

— Какая неожиданность, — поддразнивает Элиотт. 

— Действительно. Я-то думал, что провел полночи в обнимку с бездыханным трупом... — Лука сам не знает, что говорит. В голове приятная пустота, и ему не хочется думать ни о чем, тем более формулировать умные мысли. Они наконец-то вместе, они поцеловались и почувствовали вспышку — узнали, что это судьба, — и теперь он может позволить себе расслабиться. Хотя бы ненадолго. Он ведь уже впечатлил Элиотта — тогда, играя на пианино, буквально во вторую их встречу — он должен был понять, что та тяга появилась неспроста, что не возникает так неожиданно желание знать о человеке все и раскрыть ему свою душу...

Лука уже впечатлил Элиотта, но страх, что тот может снова оттолкнуть, еще не прошел. А поэтому:

— ...Глупая шутка, — говорит он, поняв, что произнес несколько секунд назад. — Я еще плохо соображаю. — Как будто нужно этому доказательство, он зевает, пряча лицо под одеялом, а потом накрывает их обоих с головой.

Элиотт смеется.

— Ты уже хочешь спрятать меня от всего мира?

— Да, — просто говорит Лука. Спрятать ото всех, забрать только для себя, он так боялся и так ждал, и теперь... — И вообще, сейчас в мире существуем только мы. Остались только мы вдвоем.

Он почти не видит лица Элиотта, но слышит, как тот резко и со свистом втягивает воздух, и ему вдруг становится не по себе. Ничего не случилось, но под ложечкой теперь неприятно сосет, и он твердо знает: это не его собственное ощущение, а что-то пришедшее от Элиотта. Элиотту от этих слов становится... что? Страшно? Ему не должно быть страшно. Только не с Лукой. 

Он откидывает одеяло, тянется вперед и целует Элиотта. Почувствовать, успокоить, напомнить, что все хорошо. 

Элиотт отвечает, сначала осторожно, потом все увереннее; обхватывает лицо Луки, проводит большим пальцем по щеке. Лука надавливает на затылок, притягивая ближе, смотрит в глаза, когда Элиотт отстраняется, и целует в нос, поддавшись порыву. По телу разливается торжество и странная смесь спокойствия и восторга. Своя — и чужая. Он надеется: это значит, что он смог передать свою уверенность.

Элиотт улыбается.

Смог. 

Они и правда чувствуют друг друга. Они родственные души.

Прикрывая глаза, Лука знает: теперь его жизнь пойдет по-другому.

Он так боялся этой тяги, этих чувств — и не к девушке, и слишком сильных и неожиданных, боялся, что выдумывает и ошибается, боялся, что прав и на самом деле находится среди тех немногих, кто обладает повышенной чувствительностью и способен ощутить вспышку от первого поцелуя с родственной душой. 

Он боялся и боится теперь, но – и не боится одновременно. Это счастье, и это дар. 

— Впервые я тебя увидел не в студии, — произносит Элиотт, и от этих слов сердце сжимается и замирает. Лука затаивает дыхание — чувствует, что происходит что-то очень важное, и не решается что-то сказать, и Элиотт продолжает говорить, и каждое слово проникает во все уголки сознания, прочно занимая там свое место. 

«И если честно, я только тебя и видел» падает прямо в душу. 

Конечно, Элиотт тоже ощутил это притяжение. Конечно, планы судьбы повлияли и на него. Лука знает, что именно так это и происходит, но услышать подтверждение... 

Он целует и позволяет целовать себя, с замиранием сердца смотрит, как Элиотт касается губами его груди, живота, он вдыхает запах волос, он не может сдержать ни счастливых улыбок, ни срывающихся с губ мыслей. «Что бы ты сделал?», — спрашивает он. «Представляю, что есть другие Луки в параллельных вселенных», — делится он. Он никому никогда этого не говорил, но это же Элиотт... они же... ему кажется, что он может высказать все-все, что накопилось на душе, и Элиотт поймёт и примет — и ему самому поможет принять. 

— В этих параллельных вселенных есть множество нас, которые сейчас вместе, — шепчет он в улыбающиеся губы.

Он чувствует, что это правда. 

Он знает: самое главное – что вместе сейчас именно они, именно здесь и сейчас.


End file.
